


Love Advantage Thai

by kiddewz



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddewz/pseuds/kiddewz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องราวการใช้ประโยชน์จากความรักของคนสองคนที่มีอดีตมาพัวพัน เธอ....ไม่เคยอยากจะลืมและเธอ....ที่ไม่อยากจะจำ บทสรุปเรื่องราวของสองคนนี้จะเป็นเช่นไร Elsanna, Not incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Advantage Thai

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ ทุกท่านที่เข้ามาอ่าน คนเขียนชื่อ ดิว น่ะค่า ก็...นี้เป็นฟิคแรกของในรอบหลายปีมากๆๆ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขียนก็ตอนม.5 โน่นนน ยาวนานมากแล้ว ฝีมือตกไปเยอะเลย 555+
> 
> เพราะงั้นมีอะไรติชมได้เลยนะค่า ยินดีรับคำติคำชมและจะนำไปปรับปรุงแก้ไขแน่นอนค่ะ :D
> 
> ขอบคุณภาพปกสวยๆจากพี่Lorelei-LilyPrincess และขาดไม่ได้พี่LovelyYuriที่เป็นBetaคอยตรวจเช็คแก้ไขฟิคจนออกมาสำเร็จได้
> 
> สุดท้ายก็ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านกันน่ะค่ะ หวังว่าจะชอบกันน้า

เราพบกันในโลกแห่งยามค่ำคืน

มีเรื่องราวเกิดขึ้นมากมาย....ทำให้เราสองต่างมีบาดแผลในดวงใจ

เธอไม่เคยลืมความรักเก่าของเธอ ส่วนฉันก็ไม่อยากจดจำความรักเก่าของฉัน

ชีวิตของเราสองคนโหยหาซึ่งกันและกัน แต่ฉันรู้ดี....

ว่า ความรักที่เรามีให้กันนั้น.........มันไม่มีอยู่จริง

* * *

 

 

ทุกๆครั้งที่ฉันฝัน ฉันมักจะตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกหดหู่

ทำไมน่ะหรอ เพราะฉันฝันถึงเธอคนนั้น....อีกแล้ว

เรวี่ แฟนเก่าผู้ซึ่งไม่เคยลบเลือนไปจากความทรงจำของฉันเลยแม้ว่าเราจะเลิกกันมาเกือบ 2 ปีแล้วก็ตาม

เธอเป็นผู้หญิงที่ไม่เคยพอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่อง เวลา ความรัก เงินทอง  ในตอนที่เรายังคบกัน ทุกอย่างไม่เคยมีคำว่า “พอ”สำหรับเธอเลย  

_‘ฉันรักเธอนะ แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่าเธอยังรักฉันไม่มากพอ’_ ประโยคประจำที่เธอมักจะพูดเวลาเราทะเลาะกัน

_‘ฉันอยากจะอยู่กับเธอนะ แต่เธอไม่เคยมีเวลาให้ฉันเลย’_

_‘ฉันพยายามทำให้ทุกอย่างระหว่างเราลงตัว แต่เธอไม่เคยคิดจะพยายามทำเพื่อฉันบ้างเลย’_

_‘แต่....เขาให้ฉันทุกอย่างที่ฉันอยากให้เธอเป็น’_

แล้วสุดท้ายเธอก็ทิ้งฉันไป มีความรักใหม่กับผู้ชายที่เธอมักจะบอกว่า _‘เขาเป็นแค่เพื่อน’‘เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องห่วงอะไรหรอก ฉันรักเธอแค่คนเดียว’_

“หึ! รักฉันคนเดียวงั้นเรอะ ฝันอยู่รึไง” แทบจะเป็นเรื่องปกติที่มักจะมีคำบ่นออกจากปากฉันทุกครั้งที่ฉันตื่นจากฝันเสมอ

แสงอรุณรุ่งเช้าสาดส่องเข้ามาในห้อง มันคงจะเป็นเช้าที่ดูสดใสสำหรับใครหลายๆคน  แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับ.....ฉัน

นาฬิกาบอกเวลา 11 โมง ยังเช้าเกินไป.... แต่จะให้หลับตานอนอีกรอบ ฉันก็กลัวจะฝันถึงเธอคนนั้นอีก

ฉันลุกขึ้นจากเตียงนอน เดินสะลึมสะลือไปที่ห้องน้ำ กระจกบานใหญ่สะท้อนภาพหญิงสาวรูปร่างดี มีหยาดเหงื่อไหลอยู่ตามตัวและใบหน้า เส้นผมยาวสีสตอเบอรี่บลอนด์พันกันดูยุ่งเหยิง บวกรวมเข้ากับเสื้อนอนเก่าๆขาดๆแล้ว ฉันว่าสภาพฉันตอนนี้ดูย่ำแย่มากๆเลยล่ะ

สายน้ำเย็นรินไหลออกจากฝักบัว ฉันปล่อยให้เครื่องทำน้ำอุ่นปรับอุณหภูมิน้ำสักพักก่อนฉันจะก้าวเข้าไป ชะล้างร่างกายและให้น้ำล้างภาพความฝันเมื่อคืนออกไปให้มากที่สุด

‘วันนี้ก็คงจะต้องเป็นวันที่......ยาวนาน อีกแล้วสินะ’ ฉันคิดแล้วถอนหายใจพลางเอื้อมมือหยิบผ้าขนหนูสีขาวบรรจงเช็ดหยดน้ำออกจากร่างกาย

เสื้อเชิ้ตสีฟ้าตัวเก่งแขวนเด่นอยู่หน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า ฉันไม่ลังเลที่จะหยิบมันขึ้นมาใส่ แม้ว่าฉันจะใส่มันเป็นร้อยๆครั้งแล้วก็ตาม ทำไมน่ะหรอ ก็สีฟ้าเป็นสีโปรดของฉันนี้นา แล้วอาชีพของฉันก็ไม่มีใครมานั่งใส่ใจด้วยว่าฉันจะแต่งตัวยังไง

หลังจากที่หาเสื้อผ้าใส่จนครบแล้ว ฉันคว้าโทรศัพท์มือถือจากโต๊ะข้างหัวเตียง อ่านข้อความแรกที่เห็นบนหน้าจอ

‘อันนา ตัดต่อโฆษณางานใหม่ตอนบ่ายสอง ห้ามสายอีกนะ!’  

ฉันยิ้มแล้วรีบพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับทันที  ไม่ต้องบอกฉันก็รู้ดีว่าเพื่อนผมทองของฉันจะหงุดหงิดมากแค่ไหน ถ้าฉันจะไปสายอีกรอบ

‘รับทราบค่า คุณพ่อ ไม่สายแน่นอนค่ะ ;P’

คริฟตอฟฟ์ เพื่อนผมทอง หรือ คุณพ่อ ที่ฉันเรียกในข้อความนั้นเป็นเพื่อนสนิทเพียงคนเดียวของฉันที่รู้เรื่อง ทุกอย่างของฉันไม่ว่าจะเป็นความสัมพันธ์เน่าเฟะในอดีตหรือแม้แต่...ความสัมพันธ์ที่บอกไม่ถูกในปัจจุบัน มีเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ฉันเชื่อใจพอ ที่จะบอกเล่าเรื่องราวบางอย่างให้รับรู้ได้ สิบปีที่เรารู้จักกันมา ไม่ว่าฉันจะเสียใจหรือจะดีใจ ก็ได้เพื่อนคนนี้แหละที่อยู่เคียงข้างฉันมาโดยตลอด เราสนิทกันมากจนหลายคนเคยถามฉันว่า “ทำไมไม่คบกันเองเลยล่ะ” ฉันก็ได้แต่หัวเราะแห้งๆแล้วตอบไปว่า “แบบนั้นก็ไม่ไหวหรอก เพราะรู้ไส้รู้พุงกันหมดแล้วน่ะสิ”  อีกอย่างตอนนี้ฉันเองก็มีแฟนอยู่แล้ว ถึงแม้จะเป็นความสัมพันธ์แปลกๆที่ตัวฉันเองก็ยังไม่ค่อยจะแน่ใจซักเท่าไหร่ แต่ฉันก็มีความสุขในแบบที่คนมีความรักควรจะมีตลอดเวลา.....ใช่มั้ยนะ

ว่าแล้วฉันก็รีบต่อสายหาคุณแฟนสุดที่รัก? ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ฉันคุยกับเธอก็คงจะเป็นเมื่อสองวันก่อนละมั้ง เราต่างคนต่างไม่ค่อยมีเวลาให้กันซักเท่าไหร่ ฉันที่ทำงานเบื้องหลังกับเธอที่เป็นผู้บริหารบริษัทยักษ์ใหญ่ เวลาเป็นสิ่งที่เรามีให้กันน้อยนิดซะจนฉันและเธอไม่เคยคิดจะใส่ใจเลยซักครั้ง ว่างก็เจอกัน ไม่ว่างก็จบไป ไม่เคยมีคนไหนเรียกร้องอะไรมากกว่านี้

หลังจากรอสายเพียงไม่นาน เจ้าของเสียงหวานก็รับสาย

“ฮัลโหล”

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะที่รัก! เย็นนี้หลังเลิกงานว่างมาเจอกันหน่อยมั้ย” ฉันพยายามทำเสียงอารมณ์ดีเต็มที่ แม้ว่าความรู้สึกข้างในจะไม่ตรงกับเสียงเลย

“อันนา นี้จะเที่ยงแล้วนะ อรุณสวัสดิ์คงไม่ค่อยถูกซักเท่าไหร่”

“ใครสนล่ะ แล้วก็ช่วยตอบคำถามฉันก่อนด้วย” เสียงอารมณ์ดีของฉันแทบจะหายไปในทันที ผู้หญิงคนนี้ไม่มีอารมณ์ขันเอาซะเลย

“.....ฝันถึงเธอคนนั้นอีกแล้วหรอ”

“เอลซ่า เธอยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามฉันเลยนะ แล้ว...ฉันก็ไม่อยากพูดถึงเรื่องนั้นด้วย” คำถามนั่นทำเอาตัวฉันเย็นวาบ น้ำเสียงฉันในตอนนี้คงบอกได้อย่างชัดเจน ความขมขื่นในใจที่เกิดจากความฝันนั้น มันแย่มากซะจนฉันทำเสียงร่าเริงไม่ได้แล้ว

เราต่างคนต่างเงียบ รอบทสนทนาจากฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่ง จนฉันได้ยินเธอถอนหายใจเบาๆ

“ฉันเลิกประชุมตอน 4 โมงเย็น แต่หลังจากนั้นฉันมีธุระต้องไปทำให้เสร็จก่อน ซัก 6 โมงเราค่อยเจอกันนะ”

“โอเค เจอกันที่บ้านเธอเหมือนเดิมสินะ”

“อืม...แล้วก็ระวังอย่าไปทำงานสายอีกล่ะ”

“ไม่สายหรอกน่า ทำไมทุกคนต้องห่วงฉันเรื่องนี้ตลอดเลยนะ บาย” ฉันกดวางสายพร้อมกับความรู้สึกที่ดีขึ้นนิดหน่อย อย่างน้อยๆวันนี้ทุกอย่างก็ไม่ได้แย่เสมอไป ฉันมีนัดกับแฟนสาวคืนนี้และฉันก็อาจจะไม่ต้องนอนคนเดียว อะไรๆอาจจะดีขึ้นกว่านี้ก็ได้....ฉันหวังว่านะ   

 

ฉันคว้ากระเป๋าและเดินออกจากห้องเพื่อเดินทางไปทำงาน ที่ทำงานของฉันอยู่ไม่ไกลจากบ้านฉันซักเท่าไหร่ ใช้เวลาเดิน ทางแค่ 20 นาที ฉันก็มายืนอยู่หน้าตึกสถานีโทรทัศน์ประจำเมืองเอแรนเดล

“โอ้โห วันนี้สงสัยฝนจะตกหนักแฮะ อันนาผู้มาสายตลอดเวลา มาเร็วกว่าเวลานัดซะด้วย"  ฉันหันไปตามต้นเสียงที่ได้ยินจากด้านหลังฉัน ชายหนุ่มผมทอง รูปร่างบึกบึน ยืนถือกล่องโดนัทและยิ้มให้กับฉัน

"ฮ่าฮ่า ตลกมากเลย คริฟตอฟฟ์" ฉันพูดตอบเสียงไม่เต็มใจแล้วพยายามฝืนยิ้มไปกับมุขตลกฝืดๆของเพื่อนรักของฉัน

 "เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า มาแปลกนะวันนี้ หรือว่า....ฝันถึงเธอคนนั้นอีกแล้ว" สีหน้าของชายหนุ่มเปลี่ยนไปในทันที จากรอยยิ้มขี้เล่นกลายเป็นความกังวลที่แสดงออกมาจนฉันเริ่มรู้สึกอึดอัดลึกๆข้างใน ฉันได้แต่ยืนหยุดนิ่งอยู่กับที่ ทำไมทุกคนต้องรู้ทันฉันกันหมดเลยนะ

"ก็.....เหมือนเดิมแหละ มันก็แค่ภาพความทรงจำเก่าๆที่ฉันอยากจะลืม แต่สมองฉันมันไม่ยอมลืมสักทีก็แค่นั้น ช่างมันเถอะ เรารีบไปทำงานกันดีกว่า” ฉันรีบพูดตัดบทสนทนาแล้วเดินก้มหน้าก้มตาเข้ามาในตัวอาคารโดยที่มีคริฟตอฟฟ์เดินตามมาติดๆ เจ้าของผมสีทองพูดขอโทษที่ถามเรื่องความฝันของฉันเป็นการใหญ่ แต่ฉันแทบจะไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรเลยทั้งนั้นเพราะภาพความฝันเมื่อคืนวนกลับมาหลอกหลอนฉันอีกรอบ ก่อนที่พวกเราจะเดินเข้าลิฟต์ที่เพิ่งมาถึง คริฟตอฟฟ์เอื้อมมือมาจับไหล่ฉันแล้วบีบเบาๆพร้อมกับสีหน้าไม่สบายใจ ดวงตาของชายหนุ่มราวกับจะพยายามมองทะลุเข้ามาถึงในจิตใจของฉัน

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ....” ฉันเอ่ยเบาๆแล้วเดินเข้าลิฟต์ไป ฉันเองก็ไม่อยากจะทำให้เพื่อนรักของฉันรู้สึกแย่ไปมากกว่านี้ ถึงแม้จะต้องพูดอะไรที่ไม่ตรงกับใจเลยสักนิดฉันก็ยอม

รู้สึกตัวอีกทีลิฟต์ก็พาฉันมาถึงชั้นที่ 23 ที่ทำงานของฉัน คริฟตอฟฟ์ยังคงพูดพล่ามไม่หยุดถึงเรื่องของ สเวน สุนัขสุดที่รัก(สาย)พันธุ์ไซบีเรียนของเขา ฉันได้แต่ยิ้มและรับฟังเรื่องราวต่างๆโดยไม่ขัด ไม่ว่าจะเป็น เรื่องที่คริฟตอฟฟ์พยายามให้สเวนกินอาหารสุนัขเหมือนสุนัขทั่วไป แต่สเวนกลับชอบกินแครอทมากกว่า หรือเรื่องที่คริฟตอฟฟ์ลองให้สเวนลากรถเต่าคู่ใจของเขาแทนรถเลื่อนที่เขายังไม่มี ชีวิตคริฟตอฟฟ์ดูจะมีแต่เรื่องของสเวนจนฉันอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าเพราะแบบนี้หรือเปล่าเพื่อนฉันถึงได้ไม่มีแฟนซักที

“นายควรตั้งใจหาแฟนได้แล้วนะ คริฟตอฟฟ์ ไม่งั้นนายคงได้แต่อยู่กับสเวนไปจนแก่ตายแหงๆ”

“อันนา เธอไม่เคยได้ยินหรือไง สุนัขน่ะเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีที่สุดของมนุษย์นะ ต่อให้ฉันไม่มีใครสเวนก็เป็นเพื่อนรักของฉันอยู่ดี” แล้วในขณะที่กำลังพูดชายหนุ่มผมทองก็หยิบเอาโทรศัพท์มือถือมาโชว์ภาพหน้าจอที่เป็นรูปเจ้าสเวนแลบลิ้นนอนหงายโชว์พุงขาวๆสุดน่ารักของมัน

“นี้นายจะบอกว่าฉันไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนรักของนายเหรอ เสียใจที่สุด ฮืออออ” ฉันแกล้งทำเป็นร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นจนคริฟตอฟฟ์ตีหัวฉันเบาๆ 

“พอเรื่องฉันเหอะน่า เดี๋ยวฉันก็หาแฟนได้เองแหละ ว่าแต่เธอเถอะ กับเอลซ่าเป็นยังไงบ้าง” คริฟตอฟฟ์พูดระหว่างเปิดกล่องโดนัทออกเผยให้เห็นโดนัทหน้าช็อคโกแลตเรียงรายเป็นแถวอยู่ในกล่อง ขนมทุกชิ้นชุ่มช่ำไปด้วยช็อคโกแลตหอมหวานน่ากินซะจนฉันแทบอดใจไม่ไหว เพื่อนผมทองคงเห็นฉันจ้องขนมตาเป็นมัน เขาเลยหยิบยื่นโดนัทมาให้

“ฉันมีนัดกับเอลซ่าหลังเลิกงานวันนี้น่ะ” ฉันยิ้มหวานทันทีเมื่อได้ยินชื่อคนรักของฉัน ก่อนจะรับโดนัทที่คริฟตอฟฟ์ยื่นให้แล้วกินจนหมดภายใน 3 คำ

“เธอสองคนก็ดูรักกันดีนะ”

“อ่า เรื่องนั้น....ก็คงจะเป็นแบบนั้นล่ะมั้ง เรื่องจุกจิกไม่สำคัญฉันไม่ค่อยอยากใส่ใจเท่าไหร่หรอก” ฉันมักจะบอกคริฟตอฟฟ์เสมอว่าความรักของฉันในตอนนี้เป็นเรื่องแปลกที่ไม่เหมือนคนทั่วไป ความสัมพันธ์ของฉันกับเอลซ่านั้น เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ ฉันมั่นใจว่า ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรมากมาย แค่มีเอลซ่าหรือใครก็ได้ซักคนมาทำให้ฉันลืมคนเก่าได้ก็พอแล้วล่ะ..

“อันนา...” คริฟตอฟฟ์เรียกชื่อฉันเบาๆ เรียกสติฉันให้กลับมาหลังจากฉันเงียบไปสักพักเพราะมัวแต่คุ่นคิดเรื่องต่างๆอยู่ในหัว สีหน้าไม่สบายใจของชายหนุ่มกลับมาอีกครั้ง ฉันยิ้มและหันไปตบไหล่เพื่อนฉันเบาๆราวกับจะบอกเขาอีกครั้งว่าฉันไม่เป็นไร

“เอาเถอะ รีบๆทำงานดีกว่า ฉันอยากรีบไปหาเอลซ่าแล้วล่ะ” ฉันพูดตัดบทสนทนาอีกครั้งเพราะไม่อยากจะรู้สึกไม่สบายใจไปมากกว่านี้ อีกใจก็ภาวนาให้เวลาผ่านไปเร็วๆซักที ฉันจะได้จบวันนี้ไวๆ

 

ห้าโมงสิบห้านาที มันไม่ใช่เวลาที่ฉันนัดกับเอลซ่าไว้และวิวตรงหน้าฉันก็ไม่ใช่หน้าคอนโดของเธอเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่เพราะฉันรู้จักเธอดีเกินไปละมั้ง ฉันถึงได้ต้องมาที่นี้และมาเร็วกว่าที่เรานัดกันไว้

เอลซ่าไม่ได้มีธุระสำคัญอะไรที่ไหนเลย สิ่งที่เธอทำทุกวันหลังเลิกงาน จริงๆก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ฉันสมควรจะไปเข้าไปยุ่งวุ่นวายซักเท่าไหร่ ติดก็ตรงที่คำว่า “แฟน” ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าฉันควรจะทำแบบนี้  

ฉันเดินตรงไปตามถนน ภาพวิวที่คุ้นเคยเริ่มปรากฏให้เห็นตรงหน้า ร้านหนังสือที่ตั้งอยู่ในบริเวณตึกแถวทรงหรู กระจกใสบานใหญ่ด้านหน้าร้านทำให้คนภายนอกเห็นบรรยากาศภายในร้านที่ดูอบอุ่นเป็นกันเอง มีมุมกาแฟเล็กๆให้ลูกค้าที่ชื่นชอบการอ่านได้นั่งจิบกาแฟหรือชาพร้อมกับเพลิดเพลินไปกับหนังสือเล่มโปรด

และภาพที่ฉันเห็นถัดมาก็คือ หญิงสาวผมบลอนด์หน้าตางดงามสละสวยดุจดั่งเทพธิดา รูปร่างสูงโปร่งขาเรียวยาวราวกับนางแบบ ผิวขาวใสเนียนคล้ายกับหิมะแรกแย้มของฤดูหนาว ริมฝีปากแดงอวบอิ่มกับแก้มนวลสีอมชมพูชวนให้หลงใหลจ้องมองจนไม่อาจละสายตาได้ นั่นคือเอลซ่า แฟนของฉัน ที่ยืนหลบอยู่ในมุมมืดตรงข้ามร้านหนังสือ แอบมองแฟนเก่าของเธอพูดคุยสวีทหวานแหววกับชายหนุ่มคู่หมั้นคนใหม่ แหวนเพชรวงโตที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายสะท้อนเข้ากับแสงแดดยามเย็น ชายหนุ่มบรรจงจุมพิตลงไปบนแหวนเพชรวงนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบา พร้อมกับบอกคำรักหวานซึ้งแก่ฝ่ายหญิงที่หัวเราะอย่างเขินอาย หากมองจากสายตาคนนอกแล้วสองชายหญิงคู่นี้คงดูน่ารักเหมาะสมกันดีราวกับกิ่งทองใบหยก หรือคู่รักในฝันของใครหลายๆคนก็ไม่ปาน แต่สำหรับเอลซ่าแล้ว ภาพคู่รักที่เห็นอยู่เบื้องหน้าเป็นดั่งยาพิษชั้นดีที่ทำให้เธอค่อยๆหมดลมหายใจอย่างทรมานมากที่สุด หยดน้ำตารินไหลอาบสองแก้ม ร่างบางตัวสั่นเทาไม่หยุดเพราะแรงสะอื้น ถึงกระนั้นเอลซ่าก็ยังพยายามอดกลั้นไม่ให้มีเสียงร้องไห้เล็ดลอดออกมาแม้สักนิดเดียว แต่ฉันรู้ดี...ว่า ความพยายามที่จะทำตัวเข้มแข็งของเธอกำลังจะหมดลงในไม่ช้า ฉันก้าวเดินเข้าไปสวมกอดร่างตรงหน้าจากด้านหลัง ออกแรงกระชับอ้อมแขนให้แน่นกันไม่ให้เธอออกแรงดิ้นหลุดออกมาได้ เสียงสะอื้นที่ตอนแรกฉันไม่ได้ยินเริ่มดังขึ้นพร้อมกับที่เอลซ่าพยายามขัดขืน แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปซักพักเสียงสะอื้นก็เงียบหายไป ฉันปล่อยให้เธอหันร่างอันอ่อนแรงกลับมาหาฉัน ใบหน้าเธอซบลงบนไหล่ฉันเบาๆ  
"ฉันไม่อยากให้เธอคนนั้นเห็นฉันตอนนี้ ฉันที่อ่อนแอ ไม่เข้มแข็ง ฉัน....ที่เป็นอย่างที่เธอคนนั้นต้องการไม่ได้" เอลซ่าพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองฉันด้วยสายตาอิดโรย

  
"อันนา คืนนี้....อยู่กับฉันนะ"

  
ตลอดทางกลับบ้าน ฉันจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าหลับไประหว่างนั่งรถกลับหรือเปล่า แม้แต่ตอนที่เริ่มจูบเอลซ่าแล้วผลักเธอลงบนโซฟา ฉันก็แทบจะไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ ราวกับว่าสติสัมปชัยยะของฉันเริ่มจะหมดลงและพ่ายแพ้ให้กับความต้องการที่มีมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เอลซ่าไม่แม้แต่จะพยายามผลักฉันที่ทำรุนแรงกับเธอออกเลย กลับกันเธอใช้ขาเรียวยาวของเธอกอดเกี่ยวเอวฉันไว้ ทำให้ร่างกายของเราสองคนแนบแน่นกันยิ่งกว่าเดิม ฉันอาศัยจังหวะที่เธอหันหน้าหลบเพื่อหายใจลากลิ้นไปตามคอระหง จงใจฝากรอยจูบไว้ในจุดที่คนอื่นเห็นได้ชัด ลมหายใจถี่กระชั้นของเอลซ่ากระตุ้นอารมณ์ฉันให้มากขึ้นไปอีก รู้ตัวอีกที ฉันก็อุ้มเธอมาวางลงบนเตียง ฉีกทึ้งเสื้อผ้าทุกชิ้นที่ฉันคว้าได้รวมถึงเสื้อผ้าของตัวเอง เหลือเพียงแค่ร่างเปลือยเปล่าที่ยังคงแนบชิดกัน ตอนนี้สิ่งที่ฉันต้องการมีเพียงอย่างเดียวคือการได้เห็นผู้หญิงตรงหน้าหลอมละลายกับสัมผัสของฉัน ฉันปล่อยให้ความต้องการเป็นสิ่งกำหนดการกระทำ มือคล้อยลงต่ำหาไออุ่น สองปลายนิ้วค่อยๆสอดใส่เข้าไปในร่างกายของเอลซ่า เธอกระตุกเกร็งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะผ่อนคลายแล้วขยับเอวเป็นจังหวะขึ้นลงไปมาเข้ากับปลายนิ้วของฉัน มือข้างหนึ่งกดหัวฉันไว้ให้ตรงกับจุดที่เธอต้องการมากที่สุด จุดอ่อนไหวที่ฉันลากลิ้นตวัดไปมาอย่างแผ่วเบา เธอกัดริมฝีปากไว้แน่นไม่ยอมให้แม้แต่เสียงครางในลำคอหลุดลอดออกมา ราวกับกลัวว่าถ้าปลดปล่อยเสียงออกมาแล้วเวทมนต์ทุกอย่างในค่ำคืนนี้จะจบลงในทันที

แต่ฉันรู้ว่าเธอต้องการอะไร ฉันรู้ว่าเธอต้องการ" _เรียกชื่อใคร_ "

  
"เรียกชื่อเธอคนนั้นก็ได้นะ" เอลซ่าหยุดนิ่งทันทีที่ฉันเอ่ยคำออกไปมีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจที่บอกฉันว่าเธอกำลังจะอดทนต่อความต้องการของเธอไม่ได้อีกแล้ว ฉันก้มลงฝากรอยจูบบนหน้าท้องเนียนพร้อมขยับนิ้วที่ยังอยู่ในร่างกายเธอไปมาช้าๆ ดึงบรรยากาศและความรู้สึกของเธอให้กลับมาอยู่กับสัมผัสของฉันอีกครั้ง เพียงไม่นาน...  
"จ...เจน.. อา..." เสียงครางกระเซ้าจากในลำคอค่อยๆดังสู่ภายนอก เอลซ่าหลับตาพริ้มรับรู้เพียงแต่สัมผัสที่ฉันมอบให้  
"อือ! เจน..." จังหวะของปลายนิ้วเร่งขึ้นเร็วตามความเร่าร้อน

จนในที่สุด...  
"เจน! เจน!!" เอลซ่ากรีดร้องสุดเสียง ร่างกายกระตุกเกร็งกอดฉันไว้แน่น เธอได้ปลดปล่อยความรู้สึกทุกอย่างจนหมดสิ้น  
ในตอนนี้มีเพียงแค่เสียงหอบหายใจของเอลซ่าและเสียงกระซิบอย่างเหนื่อยล้าว่า "..เจน...ฉันรักเธอ" ก่อนที่เธอจะผล่อยหลับไปเพราะความอ่อนแรง  
ฉันกอดคนรักของฉันไว้ซักพักก่อนจะลุกขึ้นจากเตียงคว้าเอาเสื้อตัวบนพื้นที่อยู่ใกล้ที่สุดมาใส่ ไม่ได้สนใจด้วยซ้ำว่ามันเป็นของใครแล้วเดินไปยืนอยู่ริมระเบียง วิวยามค่ำคืนของเมืองเอแรนเดลช่างดูเงียบเหงาเสียเหลือเกินเหมือนกับตัวฉัน.....

หากหยุดความคิดได้ฉันคงจะรู้สึกดีกว่านี้อีกหลายเท่า ฉันคงทำได้แค่หลอกตัวเองว่าความเหงาที่ฉันมีมันก็แค่เรื่องราวหลอกลวงที่ฉันสร้างขึ้นมา ทั้งๆที่ฉันเองก็มีแฟน มีคนรักอยู่เคียงข้างอย่างที่ฉันต้องการ ฉันสมปรารถนาและฉันก็ไม่ควรจะมารู้สึกหดหู่แบบนี้

ฉันพยายามหยุดความคิดของตัวเองแล้วปล่อยให้ความเหนื่อยล้าเข้ามาแทรกแซง ว่าแล้วร่างกายฉันก็เรียกร้องหาเตียงนุ่มๆที่มีคนรักของฉันหลับใหลอยู่ ฉันค่อยๆแทรกตัวเข้าไปในอ้อมแขนของเธออย่างแผ่วเบาเพราะไม่อยากให้เธอตื่น อ้อมกอดอบอุ่นแต่ก็ยังมีไอเย็นจากตัวเธอที่ทำให้ฉันไม่รู้สึกร้อนเลยซักนิด ฉันคงไม่อยากเรียกร้องอะไรไปมากกว่านี้แล้ว

และในที่สุด อีกหนึ่งวันที่ยาวนานที่สุดในชีวิตของฉันก็จบลงโดยที่ครั้งนี้ฉันจะได้หลับอย่างสนิทเสียที

 

 


End file.
